Team 7: Back To The Past
by YellowFang2019
Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi has been cast. It's too late to stop Madara. But Kurama has an idea. Maybe if they can stop him before the war happens. So they go back in time. They need to prepare for battle.
1. Prologue

Team 7: Back To The Past

Prologue

The Infinite Tsukuyomi had been cast. It was too late. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were half dead, panting inside of Sasuke's Susano'o cover, shielded from the Tsukuyomi's light. They had fought the Six Paths Madara, but had been cut down like mountains to a Susano'o sword. Blood was all over the ground, soaking into the God Tree. The Susano'o came down again, and they were exposed to Madara. _Naruto! _Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox shouted inside his host's head. _You can't beat him like this! You don't stand a chance against Madara. But there's another way to stop him. Do you trust me and the other Tailed Beasts?_

_Of course!_ Naruto exclaimed, though uncertain about what his Tailed Beast was talking about. _But what are—_

_Great. Touch Sasuke and start channeling chakra into him. We'll do the rest,_ Kurama said.

_Are you thinking of using _that _Jutsu?_ Matatabi asked. Kurama nodded.

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Kurama thinks there's a way for us to beat Madara now. We're half dead and need all the help available."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Madara looked down on them, amused. "What are you planning now?"

Kurama took control of Naruto's body, channeling all his chakra into him, and by extension Sasuke. The other Tailed Beasts followed suit, channeling their chakra into Naruto and Sasuke. _On three!_ Kurama said. _One, two, three! Jikan Kaifukku no Jutsu! (Time Recovery Jutsu)_

The Tailed Beasts' chakra also triggered another ability in Sasuke's Rinnegan, and a purple and black portal appeared in front of them. Time slowed, and Sakura and Kakashi jumped forward to be with Sasuke and Naruto, placing their hands on their shoulders. The portal then collapsed before expanding to envelop them all. Memories flashed around them, and they all gasped, watching them all.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, charging forward with a Kyuubi enhanced Rasengan._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke yelled back, charging forward with a Curse Mark enhanced Chidori._

"_Don't worry! I'll bring him back! Promise of a lifetime!"_

"_Please, Tsunade-sama! Accept me as your apprentice!"_

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who leave behind their comrades are even worse than scum."_

"_Obito! I can—"_

"_No, I'm already half dead."_

"_*Sniffle* If only I had been a better Jonin, I could…"_

"_Shanarooooooo!"_

"…_Sakura…thank you."_

"_I'll never give up and I never give up on my word. That's my ninja way!"_

A black and white void appeared in front of them, and before they could do a thing they were sucked in with a bright flash of light.


	2. Chapter 1

YellowFang: Yo Sasuke. Want to help me with the thing?

Sasuke: What thing?

YellowFang: The thing I paid you for.

Sasuke (reading from script): Right. This nutjob (HEY!) does not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. If he did, he'd have me and Sakura…Amaterasu!

YellowFang: Oi! Not the nuts!

* * *

Team 7: Back To The Past

1: Shisui and Team 7

Naruto came to on the cold, hard ground, dirt slipping onto his tongue. _What the hell?_ he thought. He picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off. _What am I doing here? _He then looked over to find a 7 year old Sasuke and 7 year old Sakura next to him. Behind them was 21 year old Kakashi with his Jounin attire. "Sa-sasuke! Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here? And why did I call you sensei?"

Before anyone could answer, a wave of information and memories flooded their minds. Naruto dropped to the ground, screaming in pain as his brain tried to go through all the memories. Luckily for him he had 9 beasts in his head to help. _Everyone gather all the memories that Naruto doesn't directly need right now. We'll sort through them slowly,_ Kurama ordered. Shukaku quickly collected a bunch of memories with a wave of sand, yanking them away from the mental door that memories and information went. Before long they had collected them all, and started sorting through them.

On the outside, the four of them dropped to the ground, panting from the lingering pain. Kakashi regained his bearings first. "Let's get this straight. I am your sensei. I slacked on your training and only focused on Sasuke, who became a dark, revenge driven psychopath. He then left the village, almost killing Naruto, and then joined Orochimaru. Multiple events later Orochimaru tried to take over Sasuke, who killed him and went after Itachi. He finally fought Itachi, who let Sasuke win, and Tobi—Obito—who had witnessed and helped to massacre the Uchiha clan explained his history. Sasuke then tried to kill everyone, but the war happened, we lost, and Kurama sent us back in time to save the world. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Then Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm in my seven year old body right now. Which means the Uchiha Massacre is just around the corner. I have to stop Itachi!"

Before Sasuke could get up and run, Kakashi was on him. "We have no idea what our current strength levels are. For all we know our chakra control and abilities have been shot to hell. If that's so, facing up Itachi would be like comparing an ant to Madara."

Sasuke grimaced. "I know. I want to try and talk him out of it. Or at least make him leave some other survivors. Like kaa-san and tou-san. Or Shisui-nii. Or—"

"Ok. I get it. Let's go to Sandaime-sama first, though," Kakashi said.

With that, he took them all to the Hokage tower in a seal-less Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe, watching Kakashi and the three kids through the crystal ball. _I wonder what's going on here,_ he wondered. _Kakashi is an Anbu. So what is he doing with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto-kun._ As if to answer his question, Kakashi showed up with the kids, bowing to the Hokage. "Sandaime-sama," he started, "I would like to give you some very important information."

"Information important enough that we need this room silenced, sealed, and all the Anbu out," Sakura said. The old Hokage waved his hand, signaling the Anbu to leave. They did.

"We said leave," Naruto said. The hidden Root Anbu in the room tensed, but otherwise stayed in the room.

Before anyone could move, Sasuke had made three shadow clones and activated all their Mangekyo. "Amaterasu!"

The black flames incinerated the four Root, revealing them to the world. Hiruzen grimaced. "What was that for?"

"They are loyal only to Danzo," Sasuke said. "And said scumbag needs to be killed."

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, that isn't how we'd…wait. How do you know so much about Danzo and our higher ups?"

"That's what we came to talk about. If you will, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Kenzen'na konran no shoheki (sound disruption barrier)!" Naruto said, putting his hands in the ram seal. A rippling wave of gray light extended from his hands, surrounding them. "Done," he said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened marginally. "How'd you do that?"

"Tailed Beast secret," Naruto said offhandedly.

"Tailed…Beast. As in Nine Tails?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yep. I have full control of Kurama. And all the other Tailed Beasts. They lend me their power," Naruto explained.

Hiruen nearly toppled out of his chair. As he regained his bearings, he muttered, "I'm way too old for this."

"Ahem!" The old Sarutobi coughed. "Was that the information?"

"Not all of it," Kakashi said. "The real information is that we're from the future. The Tailed Beasts sent us back to fix things. Naruto do the jutsu."

Naruto reached forward and tapped the Hokage's head. "Kioku Tenso (Memory Transfer)."

They spent the next hour working out details with the grizzled Hokage. When they were done, he said, "I see. In that case, we need to get to Shisui before Danzo does. We had a meeting a few hours ago, and he wanted to use Kotoamatsukami to mind control the Uchiha. I'll have Itachi stay with him, and you guys will tail him. If what you're saying is true, we need all the Uchiha we can get to fight this war, so we'll have to do something about the Uchiha Massacre. I'll pull some strings on my end, but you guys need to watch out for Shisui."

Kakashi tilted his head in conformation. "Also, I formally request my resignation from the Anbu Black Ops. I'd like to be able to work with Team 7."

Hiruzen nodded. "Your request is granted. You are now a Jounin."

"Hai. We'll go find Itachi and restore his memories, then go straight to Shisui. Alright, Team 7. Dismiss!" with that the four of them disappeared with seal-less Shunshins (Body Flickers).

Shisui sighed, walking in the direction of the Uchiha clan compound. He ran a hand through his black hair. _Man, if only things could just be peaceful._ Suddenly Danzo and five Root Anbu appeared in front of him. "Shisui," said the Root leader in his usual dark voice.

"Danzo-sama!" Shisui said in surprise.

"You are trying to brainwash the Uchiha with your Kotoamatsukami. But it won't work. Will the Genjutsu _really_ be enough to stop them? For more efficiency, your Sharingan will be in my safekeeping!" Danzo said, reaching forward to grab Shisui's left eye.

Said Uchiha cast a potent Genjutsu, activating his Sharingan. "Genjutsu: Ugoki o Tomeru (Illusionary Technique: Stop Movement)."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Itachi appeared around him, forming a square with Itachi directly in front of Shisui. "Danzo wants your Kotoamatsukami. He has an entire arm full of Sharingan, and one in his left eye. In a few seconds he's going to use Izanagi to get out of your Genjutsu," Itachi said.

Shisui nodded, and in no less than two seconds Danzo had faded away and reappeared a few feet away from him. "Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi. What are you doing here?" Danzo asked.

"Protecting Shisui-nii and killing you," Sasuke snarled, pulling out two kunai from his pouch. Itachi and Shisui unsheathed their tantos, and the others pulled out kunais.

"I see," Danzo said. "Root!"

Before they could start Sakura had moved to Shisui, extracting poison from his system. "You were poisoned by Yoji Aburame's kochu bugs," Sakura explained. "There. It's gone."

Shisui, Kakashi and Itachi rushed forward with seal-less Shunshins (Body Flickers), raising their blades. Kakashi quickly swiped at Yoji, Sharingan shining in the sunset. Shisui took the Yamanaka on the right, coating his blade with fire and lunging straight at the yellow-haired shinobi. Naruto extended a chakra arm to grab another Root ninja, isolating the Kurama Cloak to his arm. Sakura jumped high into the air, coating her fists in chakra. "Shanaroooo!" she yelled, slamming her fist into another Root nin.

Sasuke and Itachi grinned at each other, charging at the Uchiha Root nin. Sasuke activated his Mangekyo and Rinnegan, launching a kunai at the Uchiha. They ducked, and would have scoffed at the ease at which they did, when a chakra enhanced kick sent them flying into the air. Straight at Itachi. Said Uchiha wrapped several wires around the Root nin with a shadow clone, running through hand seals himself. "Katon: Kaen (Fire Style: Flame)."

He bit down on the end of the wire, blowing fire through the chakra conducive metal. The Root agent raised a hand to Shunshin, again almost scoffing at the simply attack. But he found that he couldn't. His eyes widened as he flared his chakra to release the Genjutsu only to find that there was another one. Sasuke and Itachi materialized in front of a red moon, pointing their blades down at him. "From the moment you saw us you were already in our Genjutsu," they chorused, activating their Mangekyo.

"Amaterasu!"

"Kagutsuchi (Flame Control)!" Black flames rained down on the Root agent and he screamed in pain as the flames incinerated him, leaving no trace of his existence. At the same time the rest of them finished up with their opponents, leaving bloody stains on the ground. Naruto frowned.

"The only person I've actually killed before is Kakuzu, and he couldn't be considered human. It feels kind of weird to actually kill a human," Naruto said, deactivating his chakra cloak. Then alarm bells went off in his head, and he ducked, narrowly missing a wind blade to his head. "Danzo."

Said elder removed the bandages around his arms and eye, revealing several sets of Sharingan. Shisui grimaced. "If I hadn't seen that I almost wouldn't have believed you, Itachi."

Sasuke raised his hands in a ram seal, purple chakra flaring around him. "We have to find a way to stop him from using his Izanagi. Otherwise this is going to be a pain in the ass."

Sasuke's Susano'o began to form around him, except this one was different. Instead of being larger than him, it fit his form, creating an armor. He raised an eyebrow. "That's new. Must be something with my Visual Prowess." A pair of purple chakra katanas appeared in his hands, and he crouched in a low stance, tensing to prepare for battle. Naruto's Kurama Cloak reappeared, and he moved beside Sasuke, his hands already in the tiger seal.

"Kurama and the others know a lot of seals from their previous hosts and experiences, so I have one that will prevent him from using his Sharingan. Just bring him in close and I'll do the rest."

Sasuke nodded, preparing his Rinnegan. _Amenotejikara._ Sasuke appeared in Danzo's place, and vice versa. Naruto slapped his right palm on Danzo's arm, causing a seal to appear. "防ぐ (prevent)" But Danzo faded away, reappearing in the air above them. "Kuchiyose: Baku!"

The enormous creature appeared in the air, sucking in air. "Itachi!" Sasuke said, stabbing his swords into the ground. "Use Amaterasu and all Katon (Fire Style) jutsu you know!"

"Amaterasu!" Itachi hissed, creating the black flames on the Baku's head.

"Katon: Gokakyu (Fire Style: Great Fireball)!" Kakashi spouted an orange fireball from his mouth, the vortex-like wind from the Baku enlarging it. Said creature flailed, wailing before it dispelled. "Chidori (thousand birds)!"

Kakashi Shunshined (Body Flickered) behind Danzo, shoving his lightning covered hand through his chest. Danzo died again before fading from existence and reappearing behind Kakashi, throwing a wind blade at his back. Kakashi jumped away, letting Sasuke use his Amenotejikara to switch out with Danzo and allow Naruto to crush Danzo with his chakra arm. He reappeared again, and Sakura took the kill shot. "Shanarooooooooo!" A solid blow to Danzo's head splattered brains and blood everywhere.

Danzo reappeared again, revealing that he only had three more Sharingan on his arm. Shisui was in front of him, opening his right eye. "Roka Hakai (Aging Destruction)!" Danzo's skin started to gain wrinkles, sagging and ultimately rotting.

Danzo reappeared behind Itachi, stabbing a hand through his back. Itachi's eyes widened, and he coughed out blood, hitting the ground with a soft thud. And at that moment two hands wrapped around Danzo, glowing yellow and getting brighter and whiter. "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)!" The Itachis detonated, destroying Danzo's body.

"Nice try. But I still have one Sharingan left!" Danzo said as he came back to life behind the real Itachi.

"Who wants to kill him again?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be me," Naruto said, creating a microscopic Rasenshuriken in his hand.

Danzo narrowed his eyes. _I'll let him kill me and then kill him from behind when I reappear._

Naruto rushed forward, in Danzo's face in less than a second. He then increased the size of the Rasenshuriken, thrusting it into Danzo's torso. "Rasenshuriken!" The wind blades atomized Danzo, not allowing him a moment to scream before he was just particles in the air. "Your Genjutsu worked," Naruto stated, deactivating his chakra cloak. "Just like the first time you fought him."

Sasuke grinned, deactivating his Susano'o. "Yep. And he didn't even notice. Poor Danzo. He just didn't realize he didn't have a spare Sharingan."

Naruto and Sasuke fistbumbed, before Naruto turned serious. "Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Are you still planning on destroying the village and killing me all in the name of your brother?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who shook his head, his eyes downcast. "I…I don't know. I think I'll protect the village from Madara. Technically the village hasn't done anything to Itachi yet, so I have nothing to get revenge for. Madara has gone too far, and he needs to be dealt with. I will still fight you. But not as I am now."

Sasuke held out his fingers to form the reconciliation seal. Naruto stretched out his hands, taking Sasuke's and joining them. "I'll hold you to that," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke smiled back, the falling sun illuminating their faces as darkness enveloped them.

Omake: How Naruto Should Have Beat Sasuke in Their Final Battle

Sasuke glared down at Naruto, charging a Chidori in his hand. "Right now…I am the strongest in the shinobi world!"

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto shot back, glaring. "There's a jutsu more powerful than you could ever come up with!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Try me."

Naruto made thousands of clones, rushing forward with them towards Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Hai!" the clones replied, putting their fingers in the tiger seal. They leaped into the air above Sasuke, white smoke surrounding them. "Henge (transformation)!"

"Tajuu Oiroke no Jutsu (multiple sexy jutsu)!"

The nude figures of Karin, Sakura and thousands more girls surrounded Sasuke, rubbing up on him. He had no defense. With his Sharingan activated his eyes widened, and a stream of blood spewed from his nose, turning the water red. A few moments later he passed out from blood loss.

Naruto chuckled, dismissing the clones. "That _is_ a dangerous jutsu. No wonder Sarutobi-jiji was beaten by it."

**Endnote: Hey people! YellowFang here. Welcome to the new story! I certainly hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to be updating often. Put me in your notifs so you know when I post. That aside, some reviews would be helpful…**

**Peace,**

**YellowFang**


	3. Chapter 2

YellowFang: Alright Madara, your turn.

Madara: Such foolish tasks are below me. Hmph.

YellowFang: If you don't I'll have you… **(This text is too…hentai for any viewers.)**

Madara (pales): R-right. YellowFang does not own N-Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Hashirama (cracks knuckles): What was that about Tsunade and Mito-chan? Mokuton: Hijutsu: Hyaku Supaiku Appu Kimi no Oshiri (Wood Style: Secret Jutsu: Hundred Spikes Up Your Butt)!

YellowFang: My butt! *SCREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*

* * *

Team 7: Back To The Past

2: Sorry Tobirama. The Uchihas Stay.

The next day Naruto woke up, rubbing his eyes as he stretched, delving into his mind. _Kurama?_

_Yo,_ the Tailed Beast responded, tails swishing behind him as he and the other Biju surrounded Naruto.

_Did you release all my memories last night?_

_Yeah. We thought it would be good to do in small batches while you slept, that way it wouldn't interfere with your battle with Danzo, _Matatabi explained.

_Danzo… _Naruto thought. Then he remembered something. _The Uchiha Massacre is nearing. We have to do something about that._ Naruto sat up, removing the covers from his body and walking in the direction of his kitchen. _Mmm…_ he thought. _What's that smell?_

He made it into the kitchen, revealing Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi making breakfast. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto greeted.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted back with a smile.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked, peering over Sakura's shoulder to try and see the food.

"Chahan with tilapia, salmon and beef. We also have carrots, corn, peas, tomatoes, and spices. All with the rice, of course," Sakura explained.

Naruto's eyes notably widened, and his stomach started growling.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Looks like you definitely need some breakfast. Give me a couple minutes to finish up."

Naruto nodded, disappearing to training ground 3 in a seal-less Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Naruto reappeared at the training ground, creating one thousand Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones). "Alright!" he yelled to his copies. "I want 200 of you to work on Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques). Another 200 need to learn more elemental Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques). 300 hundred will work on getting our calligraphy down, while the remaining 300 will work on our Kawarimi (Substitution) and Henge (Transformation)."

"What's with the Kawarimi (Substitution) and Henge (Transformation)?" one clone asked

"We need to increase the speed at which we use the Substitution jutsu, and for the Henge I want to be able to mimic someone's chakra and appearance," Naruto explained. "Use Henge (Transformation) to get equipment, because as we are now the villagers still hate us."

"Hai!" the clones shouted, vanishing to different places.

"Meanwhile," Naruto said to himself, "I'll be going to Itachi."

Naruto appeared in the Uchiha compound, right in Sasuke's room. The same room that Fugaku was standing in. The Uchiha clan head had a kunai zipping through the air at Naruto before he could blink, aimed straight at his head. Fugaku then realized who he was looking at and gasped, about to Shunshin (Body Flicker) in front of Naruto to block the knife. And he would have, had Naruto been a normal 7 year old. But he wasn't. He was a Six Paths amped Toad Sage Mode user with full control of Kurama's chakra and the other Tailed Beasts. A wave of sand blocked the kunai, causing it to drop to the ground with a sharp _clang_.

"Naruto?" Fugaku asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Gomen, Fugaku-sama. I was looking for Itachi," Naruto explained, bowing at the waist.

"Oh?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "What do you need Itachi for?"

"Ehhh…" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Okay, I'm going to perform a jutsu on you that will restore your memories. When you get them back, I'm going to explain a lot of things that Sasuke and Itachi know. This is an S-ranked secret, so this isn't information that you can share with everyone."

Fugaku chuckled. "What makes you think that I'm going to let you perform any jutsu on me. You may have that sand ability, but I am a Jounin."

"I can touch you easily, Fugaku-sama. Hell, if I were an enemy I could have killed you at any moment. But I'm an ally. I'm just asking for your permission before casting the jutsu," Naruto said.

Fugaku flared his chakra, putting an overwhelming amount of pressure on Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, releasing his own chakra. The chakra presence of all nine Tailed Beasts and an Uzumaki and Ashura descendant slammed into Fugaku with the force of Madara's Susano'o, bringing him to his knees. Cracks rippled around the walls of the room, destroying picture frames and furniture as they moved.

Naruto then reigned in his chakra, looking down at Fugaku. "No offence, Fugaku-sama, but that chakra presence is pathetic compared to the likes of Madara, or Hashirama, or Tobirama. I've fought Madara myself, so I should know. I fought the _Ten Tailed Beast_ and lived. Now, if you'll allow me to restore your memories…"

Naruto placed his index, thumb and middle finger on Fugaku's forehead. "Kioku Tenso (Memory Transfer)."

A small pulse of chakra restored Fugaku's memories, and he stood up with a grimace. "I see. The Uchiha clan had fallen that low. And my boy Itachi…"

Naruto shook his head. "Not only Itachi, but Sasuke too. Itachi killed his clan and then went to Sasuke and told him to embrace hatred to gain the power to kill him to avenge the clan. The plan went awry, and Sasuke set his sights on destroying the leaf after learning the truth about the Uchiha Massacre."

Fugaku frowned. "How do we fix this deal with Madara and Obito, then?"

"We need all the Uchiha we can get. I think there should be a way to get rid of the curse of hatred. If they make strong bonds with others then maybe they'll reconsider their ways. Can you call a meeting today with the clan? I have an idea," Naruto said.

Fugaku nodded. "I can do that. Anyway, you said you wanted to meet with Itachi, right?"

"Hai."

"He's in the Uchiha Training Ground."

Naruto bowed, disappearing in a Shunshin (Body Flicker).

Itachi threw a dozen shuriken, throwing a dozen more to intercept each of them. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu)!"

The now 60 shurikens bounced off of each other, spinning around objects and plants around them. _Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk._ All of them hit their targets, embedded in four different trees. "No wonder you were hailed as a prodigy," Naruto said, grinning up at the Uchiha.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. You came," Itachi said, retrieving the shurikens by extending his chakra and pulling them back.

"Of course I did," Naruto said, rubbing his nose indignantly. "Want to spar with me while we discuss the topic?"

"Sure," Itachi said, jumping back from Naruto and readying his tanto.

Naruto reached into his kunai pouch, launching a kunai at Itachi's head. He dodged, activating his Sharingan and intercepting the next strike. Naruto flipped out of Itachi's grasp, forming hand seals as he flew backwards. "Fuuton: Kaze Shotto (Wind Style: Wind Shot)!"

A one foot ball of wind raced toward Itachi, who jumped over it and ran through his own hand seals. "Katon: Kaen Bakuhatsu (Fire Style: Explosion Flame)."

Dozens of balls of flame shot out of Itachi's mouth, zooming straight at Naruto. Naruto outstretched his hand, sending a wave of sand curling around himself. The flame balls slammed into the sand shield, exploding with the strength of Deidara's small C1 birds. The sand was turned to glass from the heat, trapping Naruto inside. But a chakra enhanced poke shattered it, allowing Naruto to see…nothing.

Itachi raced around the trees, keeping Naruto in his sights. _His power far exceeds mine. But luckily I'm the king of attrition._ He threw several kunai and shuriken, aiming them perfectly to serve his purpose. As he expected, Naruto dodged, weaving around the projectiles. Itachi kept going, racing around the seven year old. His Sharingan gleamed, whipping around in his eye socket to keep track of everything that was going on. _Almost…_ Another twelve shuriken flew from his hands, bouncing off of each other and embedding themselves in trees and rocks. _Now!_

Itachi took a kunai and cut a wire close to him, setting off his trap. Several other wires snapped, moving more of the projectiles ever closer to Naruto. Said seven year old heard the snaps, confused. "What's that all about?" he asked himself. Then a shuriken came whizzing towards his face. He leaned backwards, dodging it. Then another one came from behind, then in front, then from the sides, then above. Naruto looked around for a way to escape and found it. _There._ He leapt forward just as the shuriken above him came down, twisting around to evade two more. He planted his feet on the ground, shuriken dodged. Or so he thought.

Another _snap_ alerted him to the presence of more. But it was too late. Dozens upon dozens upon dozens of wires wrapped around him, binding him to the tree behind. He then felt a spike in chakra, and, dreading what would happen next, tilted his head to see fire racing across the wires. _Shoot._ Itachi watched as the fire enveloped Naruto, lighting the are up like a campfire. When the fire died down his eyes narrowed. There were only the charred remains of a log. Itachi quickly jumped from his spot on the tree branch, dodging an orange chakra arm.

Naruto came in close, using a kunai to slash at Itachi, who blocked with his tanto. Itachi swung back at Naruto, but he leapt onto the blade, crouching before launching himself at the Anbu agent. Itachi Shunshined (Body Flickered) behind Naruto, kicking him into a tree. "Suiton: Sandan no Jutsu (Water Style: Scattering Bullets Jutsu)!"

Itachi sent dozens of water bullets at Naruto, leaving inch-wide holes in the tree. And another log. "Tch. I'd compare your evasion rate to Orochimaru, but he's on a completely different level. Somehow he managed to escape the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), escaped both Jiraiya and Tsunade, did a bunch of other things, and only died because he was sick and Sasuke killed him. And even then he put up a fight."

Naruto nodded from behind Itachi, slashing his arm. Itachi jumped back, activating his Mangekyou. "Amaterasu!"

Black flames enveloped Naruto's left arm burning his clothing before he was able to use his Kurama Cloak to push it off. In that moment Itachi moved in front of him, his tanto gleaming as it raced for his stomach. _Oh, sh_—_!_ The tanto slammed into his stomach, shattering and clattering to the ground. _Huh?_ Naruto and Itachi thought.

_I guess our theory was right, _Kurama said.

_What theory?_ Naruto questioned, staring at the shattered steel.

_When all of us shared chakra with you, our affinities were integrated into your chakra system. Basically, you now have an affinity for all of the elements, and have kekkei genkai and kekkei tota. One of them is Koton, or Steel Style. It's made of Earth, Fire and Water Style. You can now harden your body like steel, and launch steel projectiles and other things. We'll explain the rest later,_ Son Goku said, shrugging.

Naruto grinned. "I see. Let's try this out, then. Koton: Ha (Steel Style: Blade)."

Naruto's arms morphed into long, silver blades, and he rushed Itachi. The Uchiha brought up a kunai to block the strike, but was forced to move back when Naruto's physical strength proved to be greater than his. "That Sakura girl managed to cure my illness, which turned out to be a form of hemoptysis."

"Really? So you'll be even more powerful than before?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Itachi nodded. "My stamina won't be terrible like it was before."

"Kurama and the others remembered a way to give you Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan," Naruto said.

"How?"

"Duplication seal. If we duplicate Sasuke's Sharingan we can transplant it into you and he'll still have both eyes."

"That's convenient."

"Yeah, I know. The author seems to want to make us as overpowered as we can be before the war."

"Wait, what?"

Naruto threw several shuriken at Itachi, who blocked with shuriken of his own. By the time he had blocked, Naruto was gone. "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"

Naruto and Itachi's jutsus clashed, sending waves of wind and chakra everywhere as they collided. But unfortunately for Itachi, he wasn't a chakra monster. Naruto's jutsu broke through Itachi's, slamming into him. Or so he thought. "Katon: Gokakyu (Fire Style: Great Fireball)."

Itachi's wave of fire mixed with Naruto's wind, creating a giant firestorm that raced back at the blonde Namikaze-Uzumaki. He activated his Kurama Cloak, extending giant chakra arms to block the attack. The firestorm exploded with a deafening _boom_, sending flames and chakra in all directions. Dozens of trees burned, upping the heat and setting fire to more trees, which repeated the cycle. "Kuso! The forest!" Naruto yelled. _Isobu!_

_Hai._ Using Isobu's chakra to convert his own to water Naruto zoomed through hand seals. "Suiton: Todoroku Minami (Water Style: Roaring Water Wave)!"

A colossal wave of water rushed forward, rising into the air and taking the form of a giant mouth. A loud hissing sound erupted from the water, and it converged on the forest, putting out the fire. Itachi watched in awe as the seven year old used the jutsu with such skill, saving their training forest. _Such power,_ he thought. _And he's only seven years old right now. Who knows how powerful he'll become in the next ten years…_

Steam billowed from the training ground as several Anbu converged on the area, blades drawn and chakra ready to use. "Stand down," Itachi commanded.

"Commander?"

"It was a training accident where I combined my Katon (Fire Style) with my training partner's Fuuton (Wind Style) and caused giant flame explosion," Itachi explained.

"There was a huge chakra spike, like that of a Tailed Beast," the Anbu with the cat mask said.

"That was from my partner. He has a lot of chakra."

"If his chakra capacity can be compared to a Bijuu then I wonder why we've never sensed him around," Yugao asked.

"Oi! Itachi!" Naruto called, walking towards Itachi with a goofy grin on his face.

"Is that your training partner?" Yugao asked. Itachi nodded. "But he's only seven!"

"I'll only tell you this," Itachi said. "Had we been going all out he would have massacred me."

Yugao's eyes widened behind her mask. "No way he's that strong."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said from behind her. She felt the cold steel of a kunai at her neck and shuddered.

_This kid is good,_ she thought. _Very good._ _I didn't even see him move._ "There's no problem here," Naruto said, his voice commanding even though he was small. "We were just sparring. There is no enemy."

The Anbu tensed at Naruto's voice. _He has the commanding tone of Hokage-sama,_ they all thought. "You can go now," Naruto said.

The Anbu shrugged, disappearing into thin air. "Now," Naruto said. "Let's talk more about the Uchiha Massacre over breakfast."

Itachi and Naruto disappeared with seal-less Shunshins (Body Flickers), their destinations set.

* * *

After Breakfast…

"Okay, so the operation will be done very neatly here. Once Naruto uses the Fukusei Fuin (Duplication Seal), I'll take the eyes and transplant them into you," Sakura said, laying Sasuke and Itachi down on the couch.

She formed a chakra scalpel in her right hand, moving forward to Sasuke's right. "Open your eyes," she commanded, and Sasuke agreed.

With a swift swipe she removed the right eye, opening her palm so that Naruto could use his seal. Naruto formed a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), saying, "Tsuin Uzumaki Sutairu: Fukusei Fuin: Fuin (Twin Uzumaki Style: Duplication Seal: Seal)!"

The eye glowed blue before splitting in thirds and regrowing each to form three eyes. Naruto implanted the original eye back into Sasuke, using his Six Paths chakra to heal the area. Sakura then did her part with Itachi, implanting Sasuke's cloned eyes into him. Healing chakra fixed the area, and Itachi opened his eyes. The irises were shaped in the form of the yin-yang symbol, but one half was red and the other was black. Inside the dots that made the "eyes" for the yin-yang symbol were purple Sharingan with three tomoe. Kind of like this picture.

"Y-your eyes!" Naruto said, eyes widened.

"What about them?" Itachi asked. "They feel different, but there shouldn't be anything weird."

"It looks like my Rinnegan mixed with my Sharingan and this is what Itachi got," Sasuke said, staring at Itachi's eyes.

"Here," Naruto said, running through hand seals. "Suiton: Mizukagami (Water Style: Water Mirror)."

An oval shaped mirror appeared in front of Naruto and reflected Itachi. He raised an eyebrow. "That's new. This looks nothing like my Mangekyou."

Naruto shrugged. "Apparently when you mix Indra's chakra/dna and Hagoromo's chakra with your blood relative you get this."

"I wonder if it does anything different," Itachi said, rubbing his forehead.

"What if you faced the mirror from an angle and then cast Tsukuyomi while we all stared into it. Wouldn't that transport us into the mental world?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi's eyes widened. "That's genius! Let's try it."

He stood up and faced the mirror from about a forty-five degree angle while the other three looked at it from the front. "Tsukuyomi!"

The red part of his left eye glowed, and all four of them were transported to the reverse mental world.

They reappeared in a vast open field that would have been beautiful had it not been black and red. "Okay," Sakura said. "Let's get started. We already know you can use Tsukuyomi. How about Amaterasu?"

"Amaterasu!"

The black flames erupted in front of Itachi, burning brightly (darkly?) as always. "Nothing new I guess," Itachi said. Then, all of a sudden, "Kami no Sokudo (Speed of God)!"

Itachi disappeared, leaving behind a white streak. Then he reappeared about fifty feet away from his previous spot. All of that happened in less than a second.

"Sugoi!" Naruto voiced. "That's so cool!"

"Karasu Hiko (Flying Crow)!"

Itachi floated into the air, eyes widening. "Ummm...help?" He flapped his arms once just for kicks and it sent him higher into the air. _Huh?_ He twisted his body around to aim downwards. Then he flapped his arms again. It sent him down. Grinning widely Itachi shot high into the air, blocking out the inverse sun. He then tucked his arms as if about to Naruto run, shooting down to the ground.

"Woah. That is going to be very useful for transportation in the near future," Itachi said. "And also for combo attacks. Combined with the other ability it would make for great offensive combos and greater evasion…it seems there's one more ability."

"Hane Misairu (Feather Missile)!"

Itachi spread his arms, and an orange, shining light enveloped his arms, taking the rough shape of wings. Then about three of the feathers from each wing shot forward, exploding when they hit the ground. "Okay then," Itachi started. "That settles the matter. Eternal Mangekyou plus Sasuke and Indra's Rinnegan dna is overpowered."

The other three of them nodded sagely. "Now we need to start planning. Planning a lot. Dad and mom are still dead, though we can revive them with Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation) and have them undo it. We've killed Danzo, so we don't have to worry about him. Root needs to be dealt with, and we don't have to worry about Akatsuki for a while. Should we kill Orochimaru or Kotoamatsukami him? I vote Kotoamatsukami," Naruto stated.

"I vote Kotoamatsukami, because Orochimaru _is_ pretty powerful despite his gay, pedophilic tendencies," Sasuke said.

"I vote kill him," Sakura said.

"I vote kill him," Itachi agreed.

"I vote kill him!" Sakura's shadow clone said.

"It's settled, then. We need to find Orochimaru."


	4. Chapter 3

Team 7: Back To The Past

3: In Perfect Sync

"Our first order of business is the Uchihas. The massacre is just around the corner, and things are flaring out of control. We need to plan out how to control them. Individually we are powerful, but we are stronger if we work as a team—!" Naruto stopped mid sentence as waves of information rushed into his head.

"It seems my Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) did what I asked. And—ooh! That seal is awesome. Apparently I have a unique aptitude for Fuinjutsu. I picked up on it pretty fast. And that seal is definitely going to be useful—dear Kami that one is perfect!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Classic Naruto."

"No, you don't get it! They found the perfect seal for our situation with the Uchihas!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"A mind control seal that allows you to make people do your bidding. It's like Kotoamatsukami, but with seals instead of Sharingan," Naruto explained.

Sasuke smirked. "Though it seems powerful, there's no way you can crack it in one day."

Naruto grinned at the challenge. "Actually, I can. Tsukuyomi allows Itachi to control time, so technically there's basically no time elapsed in the real world. He had Kakashi tortured for 72 hours, three days, when in reality it was only a fraction of a second. I could train for one year and it would only be a few seconds in reality. Here's the proof. Kakashi spent 72 Tsukuyomi hours being tortured. This happened in a fraction of a second. About one tenth, to be exact, right Itachi?"

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Right."

"So," Naruto continued, "if three days was only one tenth, then one day would be one thirtieth, because one tenth times three equals three thirtieths, three days. One day equals one thirtieth of a second. There are 365 days in a year outside of Tsukuyomi, so we multiply one thirtieth by 365. Sakura, what's 1/30 second multiplied by 365?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "That would be about 12.1666666667 seconds. Wait…that's genius!"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. If I trained for three years worth in Tsukuyomi it would only be 36 seconds in reality. If I trained for ten years it would be 121 seconds, which is equal to two minutes. But it all comes down to whether or not Itachi can hold it for two minutes."

"With the Eternal Mangekyou and my now better stamina I can," Itachi said, nodding.

Sasuke shook his head. "Even though you act like an idiot you really are an unsung genius."

"I know, right? Nobody ever appreciates it, though," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"So I can spend the next one Tsukuyomi year training with Fuinjutsu, then come out and be a pro," Naruto said, recovering. "I better get started. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Hundreds of clones appeared around him, Fuinjutsu scrolls handy. "Hop to it!" he ordered, getting a chorus of "Yosh!", and "Hai!"

They all got to work, Gyuki's Ink Creation allowing them to use ink. "Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi," Naruto called. The three of them glanced back at Naruto. "We need to work on combination jutsus and coordination. If we're to beat Madara and his allies we need to be able to work together effectively. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Two hundred clones appeared in front of the four, molding chakra. "Ready?" Naruto asked. The other three nodded, taking stances beside Naruto. "Hajime!"

The clones rushed forward with battle yells, jutsus and fists at the ready. Several Fuuton jutsus rushed at the quartet, but they quickly evaded. It was in those moments that the clones Shunshined (Body Flickered) to surround them. Several drew kunai, while others prepared more jutsus. It was as if an unspoken order rang out, and the clones fired. With barely a flick of his wrist Itachi sent dozens of kunai to redirect the clones' ones back at them. But the jutsus remained intact. Fire, water, wind, ink, and sand attacks shot through the air, racing towards the quartet. "Susano'o!"

Sasuke activated his Mangekyou, a purple layer of chakra forming a dome around them. The attacks slammed into the Susano'o with the force of a hundred Giant Rasengans, causing smoke to shoot out in all directions. Sasuke remained firm through the storm, though, keeping the Susano'o strong. "Itachi!" Sasuke called. "Fly above the clones and send a couple projectiles down. Once I switch use Hane Misairu (Feather Missile). I'll do the rest. When I give the signal Naruto will throw some Rasenshurikens, which Sakura will Kawarimi with after they've gone a certain distance. Then she'll smash her fists into the ground, dealing a tremendous amount of damage in a widespread area."

They nodded, and Sasuke dropped the Susano'o. "Karasu Hiko (Flying Crow)!" Itachi called, activating his Mangekyou. "Kami no Sokudo (Speed of God)." Itachi shot into the air at insane speeds, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Three kunai left his hands, racing toward the clones. Another set followed, making it six kunai. _Amenotejikara_, Sasuke said in his mind, switching places with one of the kunai. Itachi got the cue. "Hane Misairu (Feather Missile)."

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke cried, coating the explosive chakra feathers in the black flames.

All ten of the projectiles slammed into the ground, exploding with the combined force of ten Rasengans. "Kagutsuchi!" Sasuke said, controlling the Amaterasu flames. A wave of Amaterasu enveloped the clones, forming a sort of dome before collapsing on top of them. Sasuke then held his hand up in a half ram seal.

Naruto took the cue, creating two Rasenshurikens in his hands. One Youton (Lava Style) Rasenshuriken and one Fuuton (Wind Style) Rasenshuriken. "Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto launched the two attacks, creating two more to replace them. Sakura leapt forward, Kawarimi-ing with the Rasenshuriken. "Shaannarrooooo!"

Her fist came down on the ground, causing huge chunks of earth and debris to go flying at the clones, the resulting crater was about ten feet deep and thirty feet wide, and clones were popping everywhere. But it hadn't killed all of them, Sasuke twisted around on the ground, dodging a wind-covered kunai. A Jiton (Magnet Style) Rasengan slammed into him. Or so the clone thought. A poof of smoke revealed that Sasuke had Kawarimi-ed with a Kage Bunshin, escaping the paralyzing power of the Jiton Rasengan.

Then the four shinobi heard words that stopped them cold. "Fuinjutsu: Uzumaki Kaen Arashi Shoheki (Sealing Technique: Swirl Flame Storm Barrier)!"

Four Naruto clones appeared around them in a square formation, placing sealing tags where they stood and then weaving the Dragon, Horse, and Tiger seals. "Fuin!"

A tall, orange barrier appeared around them, closing in with heat and fury. It was like the Four Red Yang Formation, except orange and fiery. The heat was intense and suffocating, and the quartet started to sweat as it neared. They could see the fire burning hot and bright, coalescing into small rays to…shoot at them…?

"Get down!" Sasuke yelled, his Susano'o covering them. They dropped to the ground, and bright lasers of fire slammed into the ground where their heads would have been just moments before. The purple chakra construct blocked the rest, though the blasts were slowly wearing it down. Sasuke winced as a blast chipped off about an inch worth of the Susano'o. "This won't hold forever. Apparently Naruto's Fuinjutsu progress is so great that he can crack my Susano'o. We need to come up with an alternative solution."

"So, this?"

Naruto slapped his palms together, chakra flaring around him. The orange chakra of both him and the Bijuu emerged from him, wrapping around all of them. A red chakra shroud enveloped the quartet, while his Kurama avatar roared to life around the Susano'o. An orange pigment appeared around Naruto's eyes as he entered Sage Mode. "The Natural Energy should help protect us while we plan. I'll go probe the defense."

Naruto exited the avatar, floating out of the Susano'o. Instantly the beams focused on him, shooting him all over the place. He let out a sharp yelp as one beam broke through his chakra cloak, stinging his skin though it reclosed not a moment later. "Alright," he said. "Time to break this thing down. Fuuton: Togatta Dangan (Wind Style: Pointed Bullet)!"

Bringing a half ram seal to his mouth he exhaled multiple bullets of wind that slammed into the barrier, piercing through the fiery coating. Four inch wide holes were left on the barrier, though they closed up a few seconds later. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I see. So it can be broken."

Naruto reached out his hand to the barrier, his nails growing longer and sharper. He plunged them through the wall, leaving an arm sized hole. He then used Bijuu chakra to expand his hand with a chakra construct, tearing at the barrier. He ripped a giant hole, tumbling through it and escaping. "Yatta!" he yelled. "I did it! Now I just have to keep it open."

He did the same thing as last time, holding it open. "Itachi!'

Sasuke opened up the Susano'o for a second, just a second, but it was enough for Itachi to escape. "Karasu Hiko (Flying Crow)! Kami no Sokudo (Speed of God)."

Itachi zipped through the Susano'o and out of the barrier without a scratch, his speed being too much for the lasers to keep up with. Sasuke then glanced at both Itachi and Sakura. _Amenotejikara._ The two of them switched positions, Sakura outside and Itachi inside. Itachi repeated his jutsus, getting outside so Sasuke could switch with him. Then he escaped again, sealing the deal. "Alright, now that we're out, what do we do?" Naruto asked.

There were still about fifty clones that had been waiting for them to get outside, charging Sage Chakra all the while. All of them prepared their jutsus. "Fuuton: Tajuu Kado Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Multiple Vortex Rasenshuriken)!"

Dozens of Rasenshuriken flew at the four, their screeching sound alerting them to the danger. "Kuso! I don't have time for a barrier seal, so I guess I'll do this…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

One hundred Shadow Clones appeared around Naruto. "Alright guys, you know what to do."

They nodded. "Ossu!" They paired off in sets of two, one in front and one behind. "Fuuton: Reppushou (Wind Style: Gale Palm)!"

The clones behind shoved the ones in front towards the Rasenshurikens, making them bullets of some sort. The clones rushed toward the spinning wind blades, hoping to set them off prematurely. It worked. The moment they impacted the Rasenshurikens went off, forming giant, tornado-like shredding grounds. Wait…vortex?

"Nanda!" Naruto cried. "Why are they doing that?"

Then, before another word could be said, the four felt the winds tug at them, sucking them towards the shredding vortexes. Naruto was quick to reactivate his Six Paths power, enabling him to fly away. But the others weren't as fortunate as him. Sasuke was quick to Amenotejikara with Naruto, saving himself. Itachi activated his Mangekyou abilities again, saying, "Karasu Hiko (Flying Crow)."

He was third to escape the vortex. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who had grabbed the ground and tried to maintain a steady hold, but failed. "Aah!"

Sakura was sucked towards the wind blades, screaming as she flew through the air. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto extended a chakra arm toward her, yanking her out of the way of the blades as he flew away.

"Alright, we need to find a way to trick my clones. I have an idea. I need a Doton (Earth Style) jutsu that will allow us to tunnel under the clones. But no one here has an earth affinity…" Naruto said, trailing off at the end.

"I do," Sakura said suddenly, weaving a string of hand seals. "Doton: Dojo Nanka-zai (Earth Style: Soil Softener)! Doton: Ana Hori Tsuiseki (Earth Style: Burrowing Pursuit)!"

Sakura slammed her hands on the ground, softening the soil to allow them easier passage through the ground. Then she created a six foot hole, three feet in diameter. A tunnel connected in front of it, leading to where they estimated the clones would be. "Alright, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed, forming his favorite seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

"Here's the plan. Sasuke, Itachi, and I will combine Katon (Fire Style), Fuuton (Wind Style), and Kagutsuchi to make a guided blaze that will go into the tunnels and straight to the opposing clones once Sakura opens the other end. Then my clones here—" he gestured to the twenty five he made, "—will launch themselves through the tunnel to get to the other side, charging up Rasengans and other jutsu as they move. Then once they escape the tunnel they'll barrage the opposing clones with a bunch of jutsu, taking them all out."

All of them nodded in agreement to the plan, preparing their chakra. "Alright," Itachi agreed. "Katon: Sodai Kaen Bakudan (Fire Style: Grand Flame Bomb)!"

"Fuuton: Tebiki Tsuka Kaze Bakufu (Wind Style: Guided Passing Wind Blast)!"

"Enton: Kagutsuchi (Blaze Style: Kagutsuchi)!"

A black and orange-blue wave of flames rushed through the tunnel, shooting towards the opening at the end. "Alright guys!" Naruto called, gesturing to his clones.

They launched themselves in with Dozens of Fuuton: Reppushou (Wind Style: Gale Palm), shooting through the tunnels at insane speeds as they charged their jutsus. Several of them used Koton (Metal Style) or Youton (Lava Style) jutsu, preparing burning, stabbing needles of death. The flames and attacks launched out of the tunnel, raining down on the enemy clones. They didn't even have the time to react, getting showered with fiery needles and globs of lava. They all erupted into clouds of smoke, disappearing along with the flames and metal. All of the remaining clones dispelled themselves, satisfied with their work.

"Okay, we can work together well enough," Naruto commented, cracking his knuckles. My Fuinjutsu is proceeding well enough, and we have a meeting with the Uchiha clan soon, so we best get out of here and get ready."

Everyone nodded and Itachi dropped the Tsukuyomi, bringing them back to the real world. Sasuke stretched, deactivating his Sharingan and Rinnegan. "Everyone make sure you're prepared. My clan is very prideful, and won't tolerate any—if even slight—insults." With that, Sasuke Shunshined away.


End file.
